deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:El Alamein/World War Wikia: Sample Battle
IMPORTANT: Read this first 1. The signups are still open and more troops/commanders are needed (especially for the Axis side)! Please, please sign up if you haven't already and finish your entries if you haven't yet! 2. This is a sample battle. It is designed to show how I plan on presenting battles in the future and on how I expect votes and other related behaviors to be carried out. 3. As has been stated before, this is a very fluid battle system. If you have any questions/comments/suggestions, I encourage you to share them in the comments below so we can start the game as preparedly as possible! Practice Q. Sample (Allies) vs. Hype O. Thetical (Axis) Intro stuff and all that will go here, as with my other battles. Don't even know if anyone reads 'em, but it'll be here regardless. Preface 1 September 1939 Poland 0400 hours Practice Q. Sample was sleeping soundly for the first time in weeks, slumped on his stomach, facedown across his cot. A thin line of drool dangled over his rifle, swaying and hovering ever so slightly above the open bolt on Sample's rifle. His dreams had taken him far away from the volatile politics that had tormented the minds of every informed person in Europe - the same volatile politics that were ready to manifest themselves into harsh reality. That harsh reality arrived as a mortar round crashing directly into the tent next to Sample's. He awoke with a start, instinctively rolling to the side off his cot, reaching his arms out, and snatching up his weapon before sprinting outside the tent (moments before another explosive tore through the flimsy canvas and blew his tent to pieces). Running under a shower of dirt and still blinking the sleep from his eyes, Sample stared in shock and horror as he spotted, illuminated through punctuating flashes of muzzle flashes and explosions, the full might of the German military pouring across the border and heading his way. At the other side of the field, Hype O. Thetical felt invincible. He felt the silent, daring thrill of the hunt, of the ambush - the surprise attack, knowing his enemy is just as tired as he was but two hours ago when he was roused to prepare the attack. But he was no longer tired: nerves (and a bit of coffee) had taken care of the sleepiness that had stubbornly clung on to his eyelids, chasing them off as he was now chasing off the Polish forces milling about in disarray in their own camp. His automatic submachine gun belched forth a stream of hot head, laying down more fire in a few seconds than his foes could respond with from their rifles in minutes. Both men scanned their eyes wildly across the chaotic battlefield - both men felt their hearts leap into their throats; one out of fear, the other of excitement. The Second World War had begun. Practice Q. Sample Practice was a fake guy created to illustrate an example - hence his name. It's pretty clever, isn't it? Or not, I guess. Depends on your definition of creativity. His middle initial is "Q" to represent hsi fakeness, as nobody's middle initial is Q (except Jon from Garfield, but nobody cares about him). He really has no personality, unlike many of the actual entries I hope to include in the game. Remember, Practice is one guy representative of an entire unit. Weapons Blah blah they'll be here. Hype O. Thetical Hype is a super excitable Nazi, which is hilarious and inappropriate at the same time. His name lends itself well to this personality trait and to the fact that he is also just used to illustrate an example. I'm on a roll today, aren't I? Like Practice, who he's fighting in this battle, Hype is one guy representative of an entire unit. Weapons See above. Field Orders Here is where I will list what the commanders on each respective side have ordered their troops to do (dig in, and hold on at all costs; retreat; scorched earth; human waves; counterattack; etc). This does not necessarily mean that their troops will do what they say - it's your responsibility, as a voter, to not only analyze the direct outcome of the battle (who wins) but the strategic outcome (maybe the Germans win the engagement, but don't actually force the Poles back - maybe the Poles retreat right away, losing ground but preserving many men in the evacuation). Situational X-Factors There are many, many X-Factors that will be awarded to either side, depending on the circumstances of the battle - I will not award individualized X-Factors to each side because that's too complicated (or I'm too lazy, take your pick), so instead this is how it'll work. Note that both sides can each have the same X-Factor, and that not every X-Factor will be present in every battle if it isn't situationally applicable for either side. Not all X-Factors are good things you want to have, either. |-| Initiative= The attacking side always gains the initiative advantage - it means they will always initiate the fight and have the first blow. Good early game advantage. |-| Morale= This is especially prevalent when the side(s) that gain this X-Factor are especially motivated to fight - be it because they're winning the war, because they're fighing to avenge a previous defeat, or for some other morale-inducing reason. |-| Fervor= An uber-charged version of morale. Borderline fanaticism. Exceptionally prevalent when fighting in one's home country or when motivated religiously. |-| Plunder= If one particular unit has had a string of victories, they will have a surplus of supplies (weapons/ammo, food, medical supplies, fuel, etc) available to make their lives a bit easier. |-| Exhasuation= The opposite of plunder. If one particular unit has suffered a string of losses, they will have been greatly affected physically, which may (or may not) affect strategic/tactical/physical fighting capabilities. |-| Disease= An extreme form of exhaustion. Takes an even larger toll on the capabilities of the unit. |-| Intimidation= If a notorious unit (be it notorious for their success on the field, their exceeding brutality, or some other reason) is fighting an opponent, their foes will be more afraid during the battle. |-| Discipline= The side(s) that have this X-Factor have demonstrated exceptional ability to obey the orders of their commanders down to the letter, for better or for worse. More X-Factors to come, but you get the idea. Battle It'll be written after all the votes and stuff Epilogue If applicable Category:Blog posts